


Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [29]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Sunrises, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji rubbed his left eye as he slowly rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms out over his head like a cat, the muscles in his arms flexing in the warm sunlight. Ash watches, mesmerized by the sight before him.





	Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Dawn was peering over the horizon with its pink and orange hues. Ash was staring at Eiji, who was just starting to wake up.

"Morning," Eiji mumbles, his voice groggy and heavy with sleep. Eiji rubbed his left eye as he slowly rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms out over his head like a cat, the muscles in his arms flexing in the warm sunlight. Ash watches, mesmerized by the sight before him.

"Morning," Ash breaths, scooting closer to Eiji. Ash reaches his hand out and cups Eiji's cheek. Eiji closes his eyes and leans into the touch, smiling softly.

"Eiji, you're so beautiful," Ash says, softly dragging the pad of his thumb back forth across Eiji's cheek, feeling the smooth skin. Eiji lets out a single breathy laugh, his eyes still closed.

"Not really," Eiji replies, making Ash frown. Ash scoots even closer to Eiji, his elbow pressed against the pillow, holding his body up from the side.

"I could list a thousand reasons why you're so beautiful," Ash murmurs, his jade eyes half-lidded. Eiji opens one eye to peek at Ash, an amused smile on his face.

"I doubt it," Eiji replies, closing his eyes again. Ash's frown curls downward even further. Ash's frown fades away as he leans in close to Eiji's ear, the sensation of Ash's hot breath hitting such a sensitive part of him making him open his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Ash whispers, a low and deep warmth rumbling from his throat. Heat spreads across Eiji's cheeks as he turns look at Ash, who's jade eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than usual.

"Ash," Eiji breathes, the right words evading his tongue. Ash stares into Eiji's eyes, his expression intense.

"For one, your eyes are beautiful," Ash cuts Eiji off as he opens his mouth. "And I know you think their boring because they're brown. But, your eyes look like melted chocolate and honey mixing together. When I look into your eyes, it's like the whole world melts away."

"Ash," Eiji repeats, his heart fluttering in his chest as the words get clogged in his throat.

"And your lips," Ash murmurs, gently brushing his thumb against Eiji's bottom lip, tugging it down slightly. "Cracked and pink and perfect. I feel like I'm flying when I kiss you."

Eiji smiles softly, his heart starting to soar. "I feel like I'm flying when I kiss you, too, Ash."

Ash's gaze softens his hand slides away from Eiji's cheek. "And the words you say, Eiji...You make me feel like I deserve love."

Eiji frowns, his brown eyes filling with a mixture of gray clouds and golden sunshine as he speaks. "You do deserve love, Ash."

Ash's lips almost imperceptibly tug upward. "Maybe."

Ash drags his hand down to Eiji's chest.

"And your heart..." Ash pauses, lightly pressing his palm against the lower center of Eiji's chest, where—behind the thin black cloth of his black tanktop and the layers of muscle and flesh and bone—Eiji's heart lay.

"So big and beautiful," Ash whispers. He closes his eyes. "So much room for loving and understanding. I'm surprised your heart hasn't burst out of your chest from all that compassion."

Eiji blushes, placing his hand on top of Ash's hand. "It's about to."

Ash smiles, his gaze on Eiji so soft and warm and full of bubbles and sunlight and pink, heart-shaped balloons that Eiji can physically feel the connection between their hearts, forever connected by a floating, golden string of light.

Eiji leans close to Ash, and their eyes flutter shut as their lips connect, everything in the world disappearing as their hearts fly together, dancing together in a secret, silent song. Eiji reaches his hand up to cup Ash's cheek as Ash holds on to Eiji's arm. The kiss is beautiful and exhilarating and the best feeling in the world, and when they part and Ash stares into Eiji's eyes, he knows that choosing to live all those years ago was the best decision he's ever made.

"Ash," Eiji says, smiling, his hands cupping Ash's face.

"Yes?" Ash says, running his fingers up and down Eiji's side.

"You've been so sweet to me," Eiji blushes, tucking a thin, long, golden lock of Ash's hair behind his ear. "But, you can't see how beautiful you are Ash."

Ash stays silent, staring deep into Eiji's brown orbs, his eyes taking him to another place full of white fuzz and light.

"You're amazing, Ash," Eiji says with so much love and sincerity and warmth that Ash can almost believe it. Ash can feel their hearts beat in sync as Eiji continues, his next words making Ash forget how to breathe.

"I love you so much, Ash. I wish you'd be able to love yourself as much as I love you."

"Eiji," Ash breathes, all the emotions rushing through his body clogging up his throat. Ash pouts, forcing the tears down deep within him. Instead, he starts peppering kisses all over Eiji's face.

"Who gave you permission to be so cute?" Ash says, punctuating every word with a kiss. He kisses Eiji's nose, Eiji's forehead, Eiji's hair, and he kisses all over Eiji's cheeks. Eiji giggles, tossing his head side to side as he tries—and fails—to avoid the bombardment of kisses from Ash's lips.

"Ash!" Eiji giggles, squirming around in Ash's arms, which had somehow snaked their way around Eiji's waist.

"You're too good to me, Eiji," Ash whispers, the onslaught of kisses finally dying down. Ash hugs Eiji tight, pressing Eiji's face into his chest softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ash. And trust me; you deserve all the goodness in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
